


The Lindholm-Amari family

by S1rcus



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Family Dynamics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 20:44:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17567657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S1rcus/pseuds/S1rcus
Summary: Little ficlets in a non chronological order about the lives of Brigitte and Fareeha Lindholm-Amari and their children (and cats).





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This universe would be happening about right now. So the year is 2019, no Overwatch or omnic crisis or anything that's too futuristic. Just a normal family in a normal world.

Brigitte woke up to some kind of noise. She turned left on the bed and saw Fareeha’s warm body sleeping next to her. She smiled and snuggled closer, kissing her shoulder before closing her eyes.

“ _Mamma_?”

Oh, that's what she had woken up to. She rolled to her right and there under the slight light from the night light was their little angel.

“Hmm? _Vad är fel_ Kenzie?” she asked while sitting up on the edge of the bed.

“Hungry,” the toddler was standing against the crib, other hand stretched up to show that she wanted to be lifted out.

“ _Okej_ , let's go get you something.”

She got up and lifted the child into her arms and settled her on her hip. Leaving the room and going down the stairs as she made her way to the kitchen. She sat Kenzie to the high chair and went to get some yoghurt for her as well as a glass of water for herself.

“Here you go. Try to be fast. You need to go back to bed, so you're not sleepy at day-care tomorrow. Mamma and ami need to go to work tomorrow.”

“ _Okej_.” 

Brigitte smiled at her and kissed her forehead.

“I'll pack partly your big siblings lunches already. Let's see if you'll get it finished before I'm ready.”

She moved back to the refrigerator and took few things out that she'd be able to put ready now. She took a quick glance at the clock on the microwave.

_3:48. Fareeha is waking up to make breakfast today. I'm gonna sleep in a bit. She's gonna be awake in few hours anyway._

She finished what she was doing, put the things and the two lunch boxes back in the refrigerator.

“Alright Kenzie, you ready?”

“Mhmm,” was the toddlers answer as well as some nodding. She was handing the bowl back to Brigitte, who accepted it. She put it in the sink and ran some water into it. 

“Alright, little miss, we're going back to bed,” Brigitte said as she lifted her almost two year-old daughter back into her arms and headed up the stairs.

 

Once she was back inside the bedroom, she put Kenzie back in her crib, tucked her in and kissed her forehead.

“ _Godnatt_ _kära._ ”

“Goodnight.”

Brigitte watched for a little bit at Kenzie hugging her cat plushie tightly and snuggling closer to it. After Kenzie had closed her eyes she returned to bed, where she was immediately pulled against Fareeha who pressed her face against Brigitte's shoulder.

“Missed you...” Fareeha said sleepily.

Brigitte chuckled, “I was barely gone for fifteen minutes.”

“Felt longer..”

“Uh-uh. You're on breakfast duty, just so you know.”

“Mm… Figured. Goodnight _habibti.”_  

Brigitte took one of Fareeha's hands from around herself and kissed the back of it, “Goodnight _älskling._ ”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't mentioned all the kids before so here's their ages since they're all in this.  
> Kaleb 8 years old, Elle almost 8 years old and Kenzie 1,5 years.

Brigitte hurried the hallways of her children's school, holding Kenzie at her hip. The principal had called and asked her to come over. It was Wednesday and thus her day off, so she had been spending the day home with Kenzie.

 

When she arrived at the principal's office the secretary was pointing to the door for her so she just nodded her thanks and hurried inside. Inside she saw the principal, Elle (she wasn't surprised. It was more likely to be Elle in trouble than Kaleb) and Fareeha. She sat down and placed Kenzie on her lap, who grabbed at her ami.

 

“How are you here?” she asked Fareeha.

 

“They called me”, she answered back.

 

“Yeah, I was clearly able to figure out as much. How'd you get here before me?”

 

“Late lunch. I was able to leave almost immediately and I guess little miss over here wasn't feeling like dressing up”, Fareeha answered while rubbing Kenzie's belly.

 

“That's to put it lightly.”

 

The principal cleared his throat lightly and both of the women turned to look at him.

 

“I believe we can start? So I called you here because your daughter was in a small argument that got lightly physical and that is deebly frowned upon. I'm sure this is something you will talk about at home but she will get some type of punishment. I'll be talking about that with Elle's teacher Mrs Wilson. I'm sure we can figure something better than detention, she's usually so well behaved.”

 

“Yes, we'll be talking about this. And thank you, I'm sure she won't be doing this again”, Fareeha said and got up to shake the principals hand for goodbye.

 

“Perfect”, the principal got up and shook Fareeha’s offered hand after that he turned to Elle, “Well, I hope not to see you here again miss.”

 

Elle got up from her chair and smiled at the principal, “I'll try my best.”

 

* * *

 

After getting back home Brigitte went and put Kenzie down for a nap before going back to the living room to wait for Kenzie, who had insisted on driving with Fareeha. She just couldn't believe what her elder daughter had done. This wasn't like Elle. Sure she got into trouble at time to time but it was nothing big, but getting into a fight with another student. That wasn't her daughter. She wanted to tell the girl to never ever do that again but she'd need to stay calm and figure out why she had even fought in the first place. After everything would be clear she'd just make sure that Elle wouldn't react the same way again.

 

It didn't take too much longer after rest of the households women walked through the door. Elle had barely taken her jacket off and kicked her shoes under the shoe rack before she ran to the living room.

 

“I'm so sorry mamma. I wasn't supposed to punch him but he just wouldn't shut up, and after I went to tell him that he shouldn't speak like that he pushed me so in return I just punched him! And then the teacher got there and I don't even know if he got into any trouble. I told the teacher everything but the principal didn't ask anything from me, just told me to sit down and wait while he called you guys…”

 

“Elle, _älskling, allt är bra_. Just let's take it back from the beginning. What was that student talking about?” Brigitte tried calming the rambling girl down. She knew Elle wouldn't do something like that on purpose.

 

“He was from our class. He was saying all these bad thing about Kaleb to his friends. I mean some of it was technically true but none of it is actually bad. And then he started talking about how we has two mommies and I just, I couldn't let him talk like that. I know I've lived here for just few years but this is my family and I'm so happy to finally have one.”

 

“Sweetheart, everything fine. Did you at least land a good punch?”

 

“Fareeha!”

 

“I'm just kidding. I guess I'm not teaching you to fight properly before you're 13.”

 

Brigitte just shook her head at that.

 

“Just next time, Elle,  go tell a teacher or any adult that's around. Alright?” Brigitte went to give her daughter a hug.

 

“Alright mamma.”

 

Fareeha looked at the girl slightly concerned, “you didn't get hurt did you?”

 

“I don't think so. I just fell when he pushed me but I fall almost daily, and he tried to punch me too but I was able to move out of the way and then the teacher was there.”

 

“Okay, that's good. Ami needs to go back to work. This has been way longer lunch than I was supposed to have,” Fareeha hugged the girl as well and gave Brigitte a quick peck, “I'll be back around dinner.”

 

“Alright, goodbye,” Brigitte waved after Fareeha, “And what about you, you got any homework?”

 

“Yeah, but I'll wait until Kaleb gets home.”

 

“Alright, go get something small to eat. I'll go check on your sister and after that we can play something while we wait for your brother.”

 


End file.
